


Petos (Betrayal)

by Shadowmai



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmai/pseuds/Shadowmai
Summary: Petos - BetrayalVampire jungkookHunter YugyeomJungkook is a high ranking vampire  being hunted down by a league of specially trained elite vampire hunters. Their general, Yugyeom's father nominates Yugyeom to be sent out as a spy to dive behind the enemy lines and find out more information about Jungkook. His mission is to find his faults, weaknesses and handicaps.Along the way jungkook falls in love with his mysterious new friend and begins to spill vampire secrets to Yugyeom slowly over time unknowingly.Yugyeom stays true to his mission, sending encrypted emails back to his father at the end of every week with new information that he had gathered through each day he spend with the vampire clan.Yugyeom's cover is that of an orphan who grew up on the streets having to steal and commit crimes to get his meals. When Jungkook reveals his biggest weakness to Yugyeom, yugyeom informs his father that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a long one i can assure that, so stick around for the long haul lovelies! Comments, kudos and the such are always appreciated! Of course you can also find this story on asian fanfics under the same username that i have on here! You can always contact me there if you want to make some fanart or just want to chat with me! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a co authored story so its gonna have a slight difference in writing through out each chapter. We are trying to make each chapter atleast 2000 words... or possibly 5ish pages through google drive. Hah anyway enjoy!

Yugyeom slipped down the long hallway as he glanced around, He had to be careful. The sensitive information that he was carrying couldn’t be discovered by anyone around him. He was far too deep behind enemy lines for his cover to be blown now. He had been doing great for the six months that he had been living with the vampire clan, so he couldn't afford a compromise. His father had given him a location to meet in his last letter, which he had burned after setting a reminder in his phone. Of course now that it had been another month it was time for a rendezvous with one of his fellow SOSD coworkers.

He had to make it out of the clan’s main house first. With Jungkook around it was going to be a little harder than it normally would have been if the young vampire was at a lesson or out on the town, So Yugyeom was taking a risk with heading out during the middle of the night. Over the 6 months that he had lived here he spent every waking moment trying to convince the vampires that he wanted to be one of them. The simple thought of becoming a vampire though.. That made his skin crawl with disgust. He despised vampire kind, they were an abomination that needed to be eliminated from the world completely. 

“Where are you going at this time of night dear?” 

Yugyeom whipped his head around and put on a fake, yet sweet smile once he saw the woman standing in front of him. “Just out for a walk ma’am, I’ll be back before sunrise so please don't worry.” He assured her as he continued to smile. “I needed to get some air, I have been studying so much lately that I haven't been able to head out to town very often.” Though part of that was a lie, He hasn't really been studying per say. He had been more so mooching. It was something that needed to be done in order to get more information out of the older vampires who were more cautious around newcomers, especially those that haven't gone through their transformations. 

The woman nodded and smiled softly as she reached up to pinch Yugyeom’s cheek for a moment before walking off to continue whatever she was doing. Yugyeom sighed heavily as he made his way down the hall and through the back door, There was a broken section on the wall around the back that he always used to leave the property without being detected. Though now that the old woman knew he was leaving it was even riskier. The path behind the house led into the woods, he knew the path better than he knew himself now. So it was a lot harder for him to get lost, He knew that the path would take him directly into the heart of Daegu, so then he would only have to walk a few more block to reach the meeting point.

He wasn’t exactly sure of how long it took him, but he knew he only had a few hours before sunrise, which would give him enough time to make it back into the compound before his presence was really missing. The meeting point was a small cafe that was owned by another SOSD that was left open for this very purpose. Rounding the back of the building, Yugyeom found the back entrance and made his way in, the door unlocked. The cafe was dark, though it wasn’t that much of an issue for him. His eyes were mostly adjusted to seeing in the dark anymore, since studies and anything else usually happened during the night hours. While they weren’t the traditional “hollywood” vampires, this clan wasn’t that active during the day. If anything they did more planning for hunts and things during the daylight hours while night time was either spent hunting or conducting studies and research. What kind of research, well that was still something Yugyeom wasn’t privileged to know about, but he was sure with a little more coaxing from Jungkook, he would eventually find out. And with any luck, he probably would be able to enter the room that had all the research documents in it.

“Anyone follow you?” 

Yugyeom stilled for a split second before snorting, turning towards the voice. He could make out the outline of the person standing there, watching as he moved slowly, though he couldn’t be sure who it was yet. His eyesight wasn’t that good yet. “Of course not.” he said. The man finally stepped out of the shadows and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved to see Jinyoung standing there or not. Out of all the hunters in SOSD, Jinyoung was the strictest and closet with his father. If he wasn’t absolutely sure that his father would make him the next leader of the hunters, Yugyeom was sure that Jinyoung would be given that title. He was a hunter that was highly admired and respected and Yugyeom respected him as well, it was just sometimes he was rather blunt and down right mean. “Stupid question don’t you think?” he asked.

“Not at all. Considering how long you’ve been gone, we can’t be too careful.” Jinyoung said, eyes roaming over Yugyeom’s form before looking back to his face and raised a brow some, a snarky smirk on his face.

“You have no right to even insinuate what you just did.” Yugyeom scoffed.

“Oh no? Not a vampire lover yet?” Jinyoung asked and snorted.

“Absolutely not. Nor will I ever be.” Yugyeom sneered and rolled his eyes. “Of all the people for my father to send to meet me.” he muttered to himself, though he didn’t bother to try and keep his voice down so Jinyoung wouldn’t hear him. He wanted the other to hear him; to hear the disdain he had for him. 

“You little shi-”

“Do you want the information or not?” Yugyeom cut him off and cocked his head. 

“If it weren’t for that I would show you just exactly who’s boss.” Jinyoung growled.

“Certainly not you. You weren’t the one picked for this mission after all.” Yugyeom smirked and hummed. Opening his jacket, he reached into the inside pocket where the documents he had gathered for the past few weeks were safely stored. Pulling them out, he held them out to Jinyoung.

“This is all?” Jinyoung asked.

“Want me to bring the library next time? Of course this is all. I got only the important things from what I was allowed to see.” Yugyeom scowled.

“Six months and you still haven’t gotten anything better than random,” Jinyoung looked down at the papers, flipping through them, “lore and shit about this clan? We know this! We need something better!” He said as he waved the papers in the air. “This is bullshit Yugyeom. We need to know their secrets. How do they get into the towns without being seen. Where do they take the people they kidnap. How do they turn people. We need to know every dark secret they have and we need to know now.” 

“I’m doing my best!” Yugyeom snapped. “Maybe with a little more prying from Jungkook-”

“Jungkook?” Jinyoung asked.

“He’s a high ranking vampire. I think one or two ranks below the elders that run the clan. He’s been my source of information until now. Maybe if I pry more he’ll give me more information.” he huffed and shook his head.

“Well you better figure it out. The next blood moon is in three months and we know they do something every blood moon. That’s your time limit.”

“Look, I’m doing my best, but they don’t easily trust-”

“Then make them.” Jinyoung growled out. “We’re done here.” he said. He pocketed the papers before slipping back into the shadows to make his leave. Yugyeom stood there and shook his head, seething with frustration. God he honestly hated Jinyoung. The other just didn’t get it.

“Damn it.” he cursed and kicked the nearest object next to him. The last thing he really wanted to do was actually use Jungkook to his advantage. He had worked so hard to get the other to trust him and now he could risk it all just because Jinyoung was getting impatient. The fucker. But might as well try. 

Three months. He could get substantial information in three months. It couldn’t be that hard.

Once back at the house Yugyeom flopped down onto his bed face first, the meeting with Jinyoung still had his blood boiling with frustration. Though the sun was slowly rising he still hadn’t seen Jungkook at all. It was a strange occurrence for Jungkook to go missing for a little while. It had happened just a few times in the past six months, he was sure he was just out with the elders or with a girl maybe. He wasn't too sure, Jungkook hadn't told him much about himself, only how he was raised and how he was trained. It was an interesting story to say the least.

He was exhausted, the long trek back and forth from town had taken quite a bit out of him but it wasn’t even dinner time. It would be breakfast for him but dinner for the vampires. They tried to keep him well taken care of during the day, some of the day walkers would stay with him and help him study and travel with him. Normally the day walkers would have arrived at his room by now so something had to be going on. 

Yugyeom slowly dragged himself out of bed and made his way back down the hall, keeping his eyes moving for any sign of movement in any of the rooms. After turning the corner towards the kitchen he heard voices, some hushed but some booming in volume, there must be a meeting that he wasn't aware of. He stepped closer to the door which was cracked open, leaning closer to try and hear clearer. He needed to know what they were saying. Though before he could eavesdrop successfully a hand feel onto his shoulder from behind, causing his body to tense up slightly. He turned his head a little but then sighed as his eyes met Jungkooks.

“What’s going on?” He asked curiously as he eyed the vampire, glancing to the hand on his shoulder. He was thankful that it was only Jungkook, but he also knew that Jungkook was an elite ranked vampire, a highly trained assassin built to kill. 

Jungkook stared at Yugyeom for a moment, assessing what he had come across. It honestly wasn’t that strange to see Yugyeom trying to eavesdrop onto meetings within the mansion. The other was trying to be one of them and was very eager to learn all he needed to know about the clan to be one of them. This was just another one of those moments where he was curious to know about things going on. Smiling softly, he looked back at the door for a moment. “A meeting.” he said. “Though why they picked the kitchen, I’ll never understand.” he chuckled softly, removing his hand slowly from Yugyeom’s shoulder. It’s not like he wanted to, but he should. 

“You should go back to your room and rest. I heard you were out earlier.” he chuckled softly. “If it’s anything that concerns you, I’ll let you know.” he said. With that, he grabbed the handle and turned it. Slipping into the room, he closed the door behind him so he could join in on the meeting and at least find out what the urgent call had been about.

Yugyeom frowned as he looked Jungkook over for a moment and nodded slightly, not like he could tell the vampire no. He would rather go back to his room than be killed by Jungkook. It was strange, how Jungkook treated him. The vampire treated him as if he were a closely regarded friend or even a sibling, but at the same time he kept him at an arms length. It was a confusing situation that he was in because of Jungkook. He didn’t like him, not one bit. But he was nice to have around since he was around his age in human years. The 200 year old vampire had a lot of knowledge he was sure of that. He just needed to get him alone and relaxed.

He sighed as he started walking back to his room, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He hated having to listen to the vampires orders, he was used to giving orders and only taking them from his father. It was rare that he was ordered around because of his position in the SOSD. Once in his room he grabbed his notebook and started thumbing through it slowly, rereading all of his notes that he had taken over the past six months. There was information on the highest ranked vampires of the clan, including Jungkook.

He paused at a particular page that had regained his interest, it was something written by jungkook himself. He hadn't seen it till now but this is something that could be groundbreaking. He didn't know how Jungkook had found his journal but if he had then the had probably read everything had written… But then again Jungkook had just seen him and not said anything about his journal. Was he trying to protect him? Whatever it was he needed to go to the address given, maybe it would lead him to the secrets he needed,

But that would be for another day. Yugyeom was too tired to snoop any further, between spying on the vampire clan and fake spying on hunters he was just exhausted. He needed to get some sleep before he did anything else. He just hoped that Jungkook would come to inform him about the meeting that was going on. Even if the vampire had to wake him up he wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say... we are actually INSANELY sorry sor Jungkooks tortoure.... kinda. It was fun to write actually. Hes honestly just a cute lil bean but coughs spoiler alert im sorry. Just read ♡

The meeting was just talk about the new blood moon festival. For such an urgent call, he was surprised that it was over something so futile. Then again, there had been talk about the hunters getting closer to their location. Moving was a horrible option, and that was something Jungkook didn’t want to think about. This mansion was his home, one he had come to love. He was born there and grew up there and for his own to be in jeopardy...well he would do anything he could to protect it. However, supposedly the blood moon was going to save them. How? He wasn’t sure. But it was his first blood moon festival he was going to attend now that he was high enough in the ranks.

The meeting ended over an hour ago and Jungkook had went to get himself dinner before making his way to Yugyeom’s room. He was very excited to tell the other the good news, but he needed to eat first before he could go about celebrating. However, as he threw open the door to Yugyeom’s room, he stared at the tray of food still resting on the small dinette set in the corner of the room. Had the other not eaten? What was wrong?

Walking in silently, he rounded the half wall that divided the room into two and stared at the bed where his friend laid sleeping. It was rare that Jungkook could see the other just resting without purposefully sneaking into the room. And since he had the opportunity, he was going to use it to study the other. 

Six months. That’s how long Yugyeom had been with them. They had taken him in as a orphan, fighting for his own survival. He never questioned why Yugyeom seemed so accepting that they were vampires and so willing to want to be with them. It didn’t matter really. He had proven himself time and time again that he valuable and trust worthy. He even kept Jungkook company during their studies. Though for the most part, Jungkook was teaching Yugyeom the ways of their life; things that Jungkook already knew most about. He had taken to it well and he was sure that very soon the clan would finally turn him and he would be apart of their family forever. 

And over the course of the time he had been with Yugyeom, Jungkook slowly found himself falling for the other. The way he looked, the way he carried himself. Everything that Yugyeom was, Jungkook fell for. And with how close they had gotten, he was certain that Yugyeom had fallen for him too. They were just too close for it not to be more. And he wanted to finally confess. That’s why he had left the address and the date in Yugyeom’s journal. He hadn’t bothered to read any of it, wanting to simply respect Yugyeom’s privacy. But he wrote it so he could finally confess and they could be together. That would be the happiest day of his life.

With a soft sigh, he let a gentle smile spread over his lips as he walked over to the bed. He stood there for a moment before jumping on it and grinned. ‘Yuggie!!!” he called happily. “Time to wake up!!” 

Yugyeom jerked when his bed suddenly bounced and the very annoying voice shouted in the air. Sleepy eyes opened and looked around before landing on the male that was bouncing on his bed. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up. “No.”

“But Yuggie! Come on! I have something exciting to tell you!”

Yugyeom groaned as he slowly dragged himself up into a sitting position, running a hand back through his hair before rubbing his tired eyes. “What is it Kookie?” He asked, the nickname something he had come up with as an attempt to make it more believable that they were close. “I was trying to sleep, I’ve been exhausted since I got home but no one was around so I was curious.” He muttered in a husky, sleep deprived voice. He just wanted to sleep, but Jungkook sounded eager and when Jungkook was eager it meant for a good report to his father.

“The blood moon festival is happening this year! The elders are finally letting me join in on it.” Jungkook said as he settled down next to Yugyeom with an excited grin on his lips. It would be the first blood moon festival he has ever been invited to, the first he would ever be able to participate and certainly not his last. It was a great honor to be invited to participate in the preparations for the night of the blood moon, the gathering of hunters was a symbol of pride for the vampires, and the blood shed under the blood moon was said to appease their goddess lilith.

Yugyeom raised a brow at Jungkook as he scooted a little bit away from the vampire, his lips pursed as he listened to the excited vampire. “And what exactly is this festival about?” He asked groggily, still a little confused about what the vampire was babbling on about. This was the kind of information that his father would need, a festival held under the blood moon didn't sound like a good thing for the humans. 

Jungkook paused and then glanced back at the door before leaning closer. “I'm not really supposed to tell anyone outside of the elites but, its a gathering. We spend three months leading up to the blood moon hunting down the hunters across the world. It only happens once every three years because we lose so many vampires in the process. But this year our numbers are greater than any blood moon cycle before.” He said softly, biting his lip nervously. “I was brought into the elites two years ago. It’s been non stop training and planning for them since then.We even found the location of the hunter headquarters in Seoul, no one has been able to dig up any more information about them though, everything is too well guarded.”

Yugyeom went pale at the information that had been given to him, they had found his division and their headquarters? So how long would it be before they discovered that he was a spy? How long would he have left to live? He cleared his throat and nodded as he looked over at Jungkook with a curious gaze. “When does the gathering start?” He asked cautiously, pausing before adding on. “Are you going with them? To gather the hunters?”

Jungkook hummed softly and shook his head. “No, not me.” he said. “It’s rather dangerous for the gathering so they’re sending the more skilled vampires out to do it.” he explained and sat back on his hands. “So for the next three months if it seems more quiet around here, that’s why.” he said and nodded. “But on the night of the blood moon, we all gather and make our sacrifices to our Goddess. And she will continue to bless us with our immortality, our strength and all the other wonderful gifts she has given to our kind.” he said. He jerked and sat up quickly and took one of Yugyeom’s hand. “And!” he said. “You’ll be one of us soon!” he said and nodded. ‘And I’m almost sure it’ll be before the blood moon. We’ll turn you and then the sacrifices and you’ll be blessed too and you’ll be apart of our family forever.” he said with a wide smile.

“Aren’t you excited Yuggie?! We’ll be together forever! It’ll be so cool!”

Yugyeom listened with a numb mind, he could feel his blood running cold at the words that were coming out of Jungkook’s mouth. He nodded out of instinct and gave the young vampire a slight smile. “That's great!” He said softly, nearly choking on his own words. He had three months to stop them from murdering countless numbers of Hunters, himself included once they found out who he really was. Then there was the fact that they were going to turn him into one of them, he didn't want to be turned. He would rather kill himself than become a vampire. “But forever is such a long time, what if we end up hating each other?” He asked as he looked over at Jungkook, his complexion still pale. He knew that Jungkook would hate him once he found out he was a hunter trying to help the SOSD kill off their race.

“Hate each other?” Jungkook asked, brows furrowed as he stared at him. “Why would we ever hate each other?” he asked confused. The idea of hating Yugyeom never crossed his mind, mainly because he was so infatuated with the male. And surely Yugyeom felt the same way, didn’t he? He had to have. There were just countless giveaways that Jungkook had picked up on. He wasn’t just imagining them.

“Well, you know, sometimes people just get tired of seeing each other’s faces after spending a long time with each other.” Yugyeom tried to offer up as an excuse to his words. That made sense right?

“I wouldn’t.” Jungkook told him and smiled. “I like your face. Besides, you’re my best friend. There’s nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you.” he chuckled. “So forever really isn’t long enough. But it’s a start.” he nodded.

Yugyeom sighed softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “If you say so.. I'm still not sure about the forever thing, I’ve met some people over time that i don't think i can handle seeing get old and die while i don't age.” He said as he looked down at his lap. It was true, that was what he didn't want. He didn't want to see his family and friends die off slowly as he kept on living. 

Jungkook frowned a little as he tilted his head, reaching over to put his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder. “I know it's hard to think about, but you will get used to it. That's why we don't make friends with anyone who isn't a vampire. Since you're going to be a vampire the its okay for me to be your friend.” He said with a soft smile, his hand moving to rest of Yugyeom’s bicep. “Besides, vampire friendships are different, they are the definition of forever friends.”

Yugyeom stared at the hand resting on his bicep and frowned some before looking away. “But I-” He had to stop himself and remember the lie he had told everyone. He was an orphan. No family, no friends. So he should really be okay with this forever thing, but that still couldn’t stop him from having the feelings he did, expressing them the way he did. He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. “It just that I have witnessed so many being lost in my life. My family.” he whispered. “Even if I become a vampire, there are ways we can be killed, isn’t there?” he asked. “Forever really isn’t forever, is it?”

Jungkook stared at him, a deep frown etched on his face. Of course there was a way to kill them. While they were immortal, most of them avoided sunlight. While sunlight wasn’t going to kill them, it made them highly uncomfortable and there were cases of severe burns that took weeks and round the clock blood feeding to cure. Their goddess kept them safe, with near invincibility, but he knew there was a weakness. There was always a weakness. But no hunters or humans had ever figured out what the weakness was that could kill them. They tended to just believe that hollywood myths of holy water, stakes to the heart and garlic. And none of those actually hurt them. Well, maybe the stake, but that was a stake being shoved into their chest, so of course it was going to hurt. Sure they were “the undead” but they still had sensations. Things still hurt!

“Only those who know how to kill us can actually kill us. As long as no one knows, then we live forever.” Jungkook whispered. “Forever is forever. D-Do you not want to be my friend forever?” he asked worriedly.

Yugyeom took a moment to think about what he was going to say, he didn't want to make Jungkook mad. But the lies that he had to come up with were risky. He did want more friends outside of the agency… but befriending a vampire? As a hunter that was punishable by death. “I don't know. What happens when the hunters find us?” He asked softly, looking up at Jungkook for a moment. “We’ll die if they find us. They are strong right? From what i’ve read in my studies they are hard to defeat.”

Jungkook gulped and nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip as he sighed softly. “They won't find us... “ He said firmly, shaking his head as he gazed at Yugyeom. “And if they do i won't let them hurt you. I’m stronger than any of them.” He fisted the sheet between them and lowered his head. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Yugyeom, he couldn't bare seeing his beautiful friend getting injured or being killed. He wouldn’t allow it. If the hunters attacked before Yugyeom was turned then Jungkook would take him away from the village and do it himself in secrecy.

Jesus what was wrong with this kid? Nothing Yugyeom was saying was even swaying the guy from this whole thing. And while he understood that he was supposed to be trying to turn into a vampire, things were getting too risky anymore. With three months and a threat of the vampires killing the hunters and turning him, he had to figure out a way to turn the tables. This information, even though he just talked to Jinyoung earlier that night, needed to be relayed back to the headquarters. He had to warn them of what was going to happen. But he had to do it in a way that Jungkook wouldn’t get suspicious and right now he was sure the older male was very suspicious about him. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” Jungkook asked and Yugyeom sighed.

“Of course I do. I’m just worried. Things can go wrong. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt if things happen.” Yugyeom said carefully, trying to choose his words carefully. 

“Then just trust me, Yugyeom. You will always be safe. I promise that.” Yugyeom stared at him and nodded, smiling softly.

“Okay. Okay. Now, can I go back to sleep?” Yugyeom asked and stared at him. ‘I’m really tired.” 

“Oh crap!” Jungkook gasped and stood from the bed. ‘I’m sorry. I forgot I woke you. Yeah yeah, Go and rest. You may not see me tonight thought. Preparations will be starting. But don’t worry, I’ll try to find time to visit.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Yugyeom said quickly. “If you don’t have time, it’s fine. I understand. You focus on the things for the festival and I’ll just work on my studies.” he said. Jungkook smiled and nodded a few times.

“Okay.” Jungkook said. ‘Well, rest well Yugyeom and study hard and don’t forget to eat. You’ll need all your strength for the transformation.”

“I will. Goodnight Kookie.” he said as he grabbed his blanket, pulling it up and over himself. He laid himself back down, his back to Jungkook. He could feel the other still there, just staring at him. It felt like eternity, but eventually the burning feeling in his back dissipated and the soft click of the door closing was the only signal he got that Jungkook had indeed left his room. Yugyeom let out a shaky breath and rolled onto his back. Running his hand through his hair, he stared up at the ceiling and gave a slight shake of his head. “Fuck. Fuck Fuck.” he whispered. “God damn blood suckers. It can never be easy.” he muttered to himself. He knew he needed to pass this information on to the SOSD. He would have to risk leaving again and heading straight to his father this time to give the information, but it was necessary. But he also needed sleep. A few hours a least and then he would go. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander to what the future will hold, sending him into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Yugyeom had managed to get out of the house the next morning without being spotted. He wore a black hoodie that was in his closet, which was probably Jungkook's since it was a size too small. But it would help disguise him if any vampires were following him. Since the goodie smelled like Jungkook it would give off his scent instead of his own, making it easier for him to get away. Yugyeom had taken the train from Daegu all the way to Seoul, heading straight for the SOSD headquarters. He needed to see his father, with the information Jungkook had dumped on him last night there was no time to waste anymore. He didn't have to keep up this lie anymore. Ahead of him he could see the headquarters, the tall building loomed over the city and of course his father’s office right at the top.

He looked around once more, trying to see if he had been followed by any of the clan members, it was strange how quiet the house had been when he left. But that just meant the hunt had already begun. He slipped into the building and pulled the hood off, bowing to the receptionist who stood up immediately after seeing him walk in. “Good morning Mrs. Chae.” He greeted politely. “I’m heading up to see my father, i have some very urgent new to deliver.” He told her in which she nodded and buzzed up to his father’s office to let him know he was on his way up.

“Go right on up Mr. Kim.” She told him as she took a seat back in her chair. 

Yugyeom smiled and nodded as he walked over to the elevator quickly, taking his phone out of his pocket to check if there had been any messages. There was one from Jinyoung, stating that a hunter outpost had been compromised early that morning. “It’s already started…” He mumbled to himself, he clicked the little phone icon and waited for Jinyoung to pick up. When he didn't get an answer he groaned and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. 

Once the elevator door opened up to his father's spacious luxury office he found himself surrounded by agents. “Father, I have urgent news.” Yugyeom started as he headed over to stand in front of the desk. “It has everything to do with the attack on the outpost this morning.”

The agents all stopped in their talking, Mr, Kim eyeing his son as he approached his desk. “You know what happened this morning? We lost good agents.” he said and glared at his son. Though the glare wasn’t exactly meant for Yugyeom, it was meant for the sheer frustration he was feeling at the moment. “What do you know?” he asked.

“I found out too late. If I knew before, I could have done something.” Yugyeom whispered softly and lowered his head. He couldn’t be sure how many lives had been taken, just that he knew there were hunters now missing. He wasn’t sure if they were being kept in the mansion, though he highly doubted it. That’s probably why it had been so quiet, The vampires were out hunting or at the location where the first hunters had been taken for the blood moon.

“Yugyeom.”

“Every three years there is a Blood Moon festival.” Yugyeom started. “It’s a time when only the elite vampires gather to celebrate their goddess.” he explained. “With sacrifices.”

“Sacrifices?” his father asked.

“And not just any humans. Hunters.” he said and the agents around him began to grumble in agitation. “For the three months leading up to the Blood Moon, the vampires will go out and hunt down any hunters they can find. They will capture them and wait. And at the festival, they will commit a mass murder.” There was silence that filled the room for a long moment.

“So that means the hunters from the outpost, they could still be alive?” Jackson asked, eyes moving from Yugyeom to his father and back again. “We have a chance to save them?”

“Yes.”

“Where are they being held?” Mr. Kim asked.

“I-” Yugyeom hesitated before sighing. “I don’t know.” he whispered. “I don’t know if I can even find out. But I did find this out. And the vampires know where the hunters are. They know where this headquarters is.” he said urgently. “We’re not safe.”

“How would you know? You’ve spent six months away from here. We’re strong. We can take them.” BamBam spoke up and glared at Yugyeom. The younger had been his friend for so long, but since this mission, he had changed. In the few meetings they had had to swap information, Yugyeom had changed, whether he was aware of it or not. 

“No, you can’t.” Yugyeom said. “We can’t. There are more of them than we initially thought. I’m not sure how many more, but there are. More than in any previous years of hunting. And it’s only a matter of time before they find out about me. We have to do something now.” he said.

“What do you purpose we do? We can’t just go into hiding and I’m not going to put my men’s lives on the line just to wait until this blood moon to find these vampires and kill them.” Mr. Kim said, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Yugyeom. ‘So what do you suggest, son? You’ve spent the most time with these abominations.”

Yugyeom was silent for a moment as he tried to wracked his brain for any sort of idea. Anything would do, even a half baked one. There had to be something that they could do that could draw out the vampires now before the blood moon happened and the hunters were killed off. Something….

Yugyeom’s eyes lifted as he stared at his father. ‘Prepare a holding cell.” he said as he stood straight and took a few steps back. “And prepare all the hunters. I’ll bring back exactly what we need to draw these creatures out and kill them all.” he said.

“And when shall we be ready?” Mr. Kim asked.

“Three days. Be ready in three days.” Yugyeom said. With that, he turned and headed out of the room, his mind racing. In three days he was supposed to meet Jungkook at the address the other had written in his journal. He was still sure the other had read everything he had written, yet didn’t say anything regardless. But this meeting spot was probably to talk about it, to confront him of what he had read. And Yugyeom would be ready. He couldn’t really say he was friends with Jungkook, though the vampire had grown on him. He was still a vampire nonetheless and a valuable asset to that coven. An elite with great potential and the perfect bait they needed to get the vampires to come running. It was time he finally used Jungkook’s friendship to his advantage.

 

Once back at the house Yugyeom made his way into the bathroom attached to his room. He needed to be able to think without being interrupted, so taking a shower was his best option. It would give him the privacy he needed as well as the chance to go over his notes that he had written down over the last 6 months. There had to be something about another estate under the vampire clan’s claim, whether it was said in passing or something that he had overheard. He shut the door behind him and turned the shower on, steam began rolling out from the floor around him. He grabbed his journal from under the sink, the new hiding spot he had chosen after finding out that Jungkook had discovered his previous one. He was still worried that he had been compromised. There was everything about him, the mission and vital information about the clan written in that journal. 

He flipped through the pages slowly, pursing his lips as he read every word that he had written down. There was nothing about another piece of property, not even a hint or an inkling. Just nothing. He growled and threw the journal at the door, the spine of it smacking against the door. He shook his head and stripped, stepping under the hot stream of water to try and calm his nerves. It was best that he calmed down before facing any of the clan any time soon. If he was confronted by one of them while deep in thought then he would most likely snap on them, and that would be disastrous.

Jungkook was in a highly good mood when he went to Yugyeom’s room. He had wanted to see the other earlier, but there was surprise waiting for him. He had been selected to go and gather the first round of hunters at an outpost that wasn’t too heavily guarded. It was on the outskirts of town where only a small handful of hunters were located, which was good. Even though Jungkook had proven to be a great fighter, it was still his first time going head to head with a hunter and he knew he had made a few mistakes in the fight. But in the end, he managed to capture himself a hunter and he was just so proud of him and he was sure that Yugyeom would be proud of him as well.

That’s why he was running to the other’s room to tell him the good news. But upon entering the room, he found it empty. “Yuggie?” he called, looking around a bit. His ears picked up the noise of water running and he grinned as he moved to the bathroom. “Yuggie!” he called happily as he tried the knob and found it unlocked. Opening the door, he walked in with a bounce in his step. “Yuggie you’ll never believe the amazing thing that happened to me today!” he called happily.

Yugyeom had been deep in thought when the door opened, his instincts flipping into action as he bolted out of the shower and slammed the vampire against the door, which slammed shut in the process. He had a dark gaze in his eyes as he looked down at the vampire. The fact that he was completely naked never even phased him as he held Jungkook pinned against the wall. Part of him wanted to wrap his hands around the vampire’s throat and just squeeze as tight as he could, but from what he had learned in his studies that wouldn't work against him. 

The conscious part of him was telling him to let go of Jungkook, because Jungkook had done nothing but follow orders. Just like what he was doing for his father. But now he was giving orders and planning a set up for Jungkook. So he needed to keep his trust. Choking him now would break that trust, he could not afford to break Jungkook’s trust until the meeting three days from now.

Jungkook wasn’t entirely sure what had happened to him, but a part of him wanted to fight back the moment he found himself pinned to the wall. If it weren’t for the fact that this was Yugyeom and he knew the other wouldn’t hurt him, he probably would have snapped the other’s neck in a heartbeat. Panting softly, he stared at the other with wide eyes before they returned to normal, almost becoming lidded as he processed the position they were in. Yugyeom was very much indeed wet and naked. And had him pinned against the door and he looked utterly sexy. 

“Gyeom.” he breathed out softly, his cheeks dusting with an ever light dust of pink. After all, he was a vampire. He didn’t have that much blood actually flowing through his veins. Just enough to cause a light flush and terrible erections. “I…” he whispered softly, biting his bottom lip. “I don’t think we should be doing this...right now.”

Yugyeom slowly came back to his senses ad Jungkook’s voice rang through his ears, he blinked a few times before moving his hand away from Jungkook’s shoulder and pressed it against the door behind him. “Don't sneak up on me like that.” He said lowly, blood still pumping through him wildly from earlier. He was trying to keep himself calm, but it wasn't working. “I’m sorry, next time warn me when you're going to walk in on me while i’m showering.” He muttered as he slowly pulled away from Jungkook and bent down to pick up his journal, he placed it back in the cabinet before turning to look at Jungkook.

“I get… Defensive.. Because of my past, thoughts have been coming back to me recently about my childhood.” The lie flowed out of him easily as he leaned back against the sink, his eyes locked on Jungkook’s face and studied it for a moment before he tilted his head. “Are your cheeks… Pink?” He asked, trying to hide the disgusted look that was threatening to show on his face. Did he actually fluster Jungkook? Muster feelings in his cold heart? Sure the younger vampire was a spry one but from what he knew vampires didn’t entirely love, and he hadn't been told otherwise.

“A-Ah!” Jungkook nodded quickly as he listened to the other. He looked down at the floor as Yugyeom pulled away, feeling so stupid at the moment. Of course. He should have thought before just walking in. He was so stupid. Looking up slowly, he stared at the other before clearing his throat. ‘What? Oh...um….no.” he said quickly and looked away. ‘Maybe?” he asked afterwards before shrugging. 

“I’m sorry for walking in like that, unannounced. But I was just so happy I wanted to share the news with you. The elders asked me to attend one of the hunts and I went and it was absolutely amazing!” he said happily. “Just the air of confidence everyone had. We walked in and took down the outpost of hunters. I even captured one on my own! It was so thrilling!”

Yugyeom raised a brow as he listened to Jungkook, nodding along before clapping a little. “Good job, I'm glad it went well.” He forced out, giving Jungkook a little smile as he moved to get back in the shower, leaving the door open so they could still talk. So Jungkook had been at the outpost… That was something he wasn't wanting to hear. Knowing the vampire as well as he did now, he knew that Jungkook could get carried away. He was surprised that he only captured one instead of actually killed one of his colleagues.

“It's good that it went well, are the others still out hunting then?” He asked as he tipped his head back so he could wet down his hair and start to lather the strands up with shampoo. “Where do you even keep them? I imagine a bunch of squirming hunters tied up in a pit honestly.” He tried out in a somewhat joking manner. “It's fine by the way, i just expected you to be gone for most of the day is all, i was startled.”

Jungkook smiled as he was given the praise and he was so happy to hear it. He watched as the other got back into the shower and hummed softly. “No. They’re resting for the moment and planning on which post we’re going to next. The main headquarters will be last, but that’s okay. It’s the one that will be most heavily guarded and most dangerous.” he said and sighed softly. “I don’t know where they keep them honestly. I assume at the festival site, but I could be wrong.” he mused and rubbed his chin. “Well we were expecting to be, but the outpost didn’t have many hunters there, so it only took a slight fight to win.” he explained and leaned against the wall. “They haven’t asked me to attend the next hunt, and that’s okay. One hunt is enough for me. And then I’ll be at the festival and this will be my life from now on.” he said with a nod, so proud of himself.

“I’ve worked so hard to become an elite and it’s paid off. I can finally prove my true worth to my clan. I can be someone that they can all be proud of and look up to. And one day, you’ll be in this position too Yugyeom. I can see it. You’ve done so much to prove yourself it won’t take long to become an elite.” 

Yugyeom bit his lip and nodded as he listened to Jungkook, scrubbing his scalp as he hummed. “You can?” He asked as he looked over at jungkook with a curious gaze. “So the headquarters are last? Why wait till the end to hit them where it hurts? SOme kind of significance?” He asked as he grabbed his conditioner after rinsing his hair out.

He needed to find out where they were going to hit next, maybe he could get his troops out of there before the vampires even got there… But that would be suspicious on his part. He had three days before he and Jungkook would be meeting Jungkook. I assume I’ll be at the festival right?” He asked softly, tipping his head back under the water to wet down the conditioner so he could massage it into his scalp. 

“Why not wait? Make them scramble and worry about where we’ll be next. I’m sure they already think we’ll go for the headquarters soon. That means most of the hunters will be there protecting it. If we take out the outposts first, they’ll be scrambling for safety. Should they go here? Or there?” Jungkook laughed. “It’s perfect.” he said with a nod and hummed. “I don’t think so unless they turn you before the festival. If they do, you’ll be with the other lower ranked vampires in celebration. Only the elite go and partake in the sacrifices. If you’re not an elite, you don’t have the privilege to watch and see.” he explained. “We just know, when the smoke turns red and billows high in the sky, our sacrifices have been made and we have pleased our goddess.”

Yugyeom pursed his lips and nodded slowly, listening to the words that the vampire said. He bit his lip as he looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. “So none of the other vampires know about the sacrifices? Or do they know and try to sneak in on them?” He asked but then shook his head. “Don't answer that, it was a idiotic question.” He mumbled as he furrowed his brows. He needed to warn his father about where they were hitting next but he still didn't know exactly where that was. Jungkook isn't going into detail and he wasn't about to start pushing for more details. That would definitely give him away as a little bit too curious, he didn't want to risk blowing his cover so close to being able to take the clan down for good.

Jungkook laughed and shook his head. “No no. It’s not idiotic.” he assured the other and hummed, watching the other’s silhouette in the shower. “Many vampires have tried to sneak in to watch the sacrifices.” he said and nodded. ‘I tried to once too. But it’s heavily guarded with guards at the time. They really do believe in traditions and traditions dictate that only elites can be there to witness the sacrifices.” he explained. “If someone that is not an elite that witnesses it, we could displease our goddess and things could go so horribly wrong for it. So for you, it’s best to just wait. But don’t worry! I’ll share with you everything that I experienced.” he chuckled as he leaned against the wall. “It’s going to be so fun and I really hope that they turn you before it. I want you to so desperately take part in the festival and just feel like you belong with us finally.”

Yugyeom nodded slowly as he looked over at Jungkook finally as he bit his lip hashly. “What does the goddess do if she is displeased?” He asked as he raised a brow, trying to play it off as it he was frightened of displeasing her. Though, that wasn't’t the case. He couldn't care less about displeasing the vampire goddess. For all he cared she could burn in hell, and he hoped she knew that. Jungkook however was going to burn in a special type of hell. With everything that had happened between them it only made him hate the boy more. The looks he got, the advances and words Jungkook had said to him over the past. Even the times that he had woken up with Jungkook in his bed curled up against him. It made him sick to his stomach to think that the vampire might have started actually feeling for him. “I don't know if I would ever truly belong though, I'm new to everything and I’ll end up screwing something up.”

“Don’t say that.” Jungkook frowned and sighed softly. “You won’t screw anything up. It’s not that hard to be turned. If I turned you, I would drink your blood and you would drink mine. That’s it. And once you were turned, you would get even more classes on how to be a vampire. More information than what we can already give you.” he explained. “Well…” he paused and laughed softly, his face lighting up with a smile. “More than the information I’ve already given you that I probably shouldn’t have. But we’re friends and I trust you.” he said and nodded to himself. “You’ll belong here Yugyeom. You’ll have a family. I mean, contrary to what many people think of vampires, we do still care. We have feelings and can feel a wide variety of them. Being dead doesn’t take that away from us. It’s one of our special gifts from our Goddess.” he said. “Everyone here loves you and many of them think of you as their son. You will have a place here with us, forever.”

Yugyeom gulped slightly at Jungkook’s words, he felt his blood run cold as he gripped at the sheets and nodded slowly. As much as he liked the sound of having actual family he just couldn't betray his father like that. Being a vampire was the last thing he ever wanted to happen to him. It would break every rule he had ever set for himself since he started training to become a hunter. Forever family was nice, but not when it was against everything you lived for in your life. “Do they really?” He asked as he looked over at Jungkook, in a moment of weakness the uncertainty showed in his eyes as he stared at the young vampire. He knew that the vampires cared for him but he never paid attention to just how much they cared. 

Jungkook’s eyes moved between each of Yugyeom’s, taking in the emotions and he smiled softly. “They do.” he said and pushed off the wall. He walked over to the other and reached out carefully, touching Yugyeom’s cheek. “They really do. We all do.” he said carefully. “You don’t have to worry about not having a family anymore. We will never abandon you, Yugyeom. Forever means forever and our love will never die. You’ve proven to us so much, we could never just leave you behind.” he assured him.

Yugyeom pulled back slightly when Jungkook put his hand on his cheek. He shook his head and frowned a little bit before clearing his throat. “I never noticed.” He said casually, pursing his lips as he glanced over at Jungkook and then looked away again. “Is there any leftovers in the fridge? I’m actually starving right now.” He said as a quick change of topic. He didn't want to stay on the topic of him becoming a vampire of the topic of them actually caring for him as if he was their son. It made him dizzy and sick to his stomach to think that something so inhuman was capable of feeling things such as that. “I’ve had a long day.. I was out walking around town a little and I didn't stop anywhere to eat lunch.”

Jungkook retracted his hand, a light frown on his lips, hurt in his eyes, but he quickly slipped a mask back on in place, a smile playing on his lips as he lowered his head. ‘Look at me, keeping you for daily human needs.” he laughed and nodded. ‘There should be. You’re the only human that eats here.” he teased with a laugh. “Well then, I’ll let you go and get dressed and eat. Um...I can see you later right?” he asked before snorting. ‘OF course I will. When don’t I see you?” he asked and waved his hand. “See you later Yuggie!” he called and excused himself from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment and lifted his hand, staring at it for a moment. There were a mixture of emotions running through him, but in the end he settled on the happy feeling that was fluttering through his stomach. He brought his hand up to his cheek and pressed it there, sighing softly before moving from the door. In three days he would finally confess and everything would be amazing. He would confess, Yugyeom would confess back. Yugyeom will be turned and they could be together forever. It was the perfect love story, though his mom always told him that love stories were nothing but fantasies, but he always believed they weren’t and now he was getting his own love story and he couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
